It is known that there is an uninterruptible power source device which includes a rechargeable battery and thereby can continue to supply power from the rechargeable battery to an apparatus connected thereto for a predetermined period of time without interruption of power supply even if disruption of power from an input power source occurs. A technique has been proposed which distributes such a power source device to individual consumers so that power is supplied to the consumers when an anomaly in power supply, such as power failure or the like, occurs (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).